


Strength, or Lack Thereof

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Severus wishes he had Narcissa’s strength, but he could never hope to resist the charms of Lucius Malfoy. A short ficlet for a prompt fill.





	Strength, or Lack Thereof

**Author's Note:**

> For hp-may-madness Day 31 - Prompts: Bye bye bye / Gin, Kink: Narratophilia, and for hogwarts365 Prompt 245: A long journey / Curtailment. Contains infidelity, dirty talk, and mentions of homophobia.

Lucius always tasted of gin and regret. Severus often wondered if he tasted the same.  
  
He was not foolish enough to think Narcissa wasn’t suspicious of their far-fetched excuses for spending time alone together: an unnecessarily long trip to fulfill some simple errand for the Dark Lord, a private meeting held behind Silencing Charms in Lucius’ study, a long journey on foot through Muggle areas to “avoid being found and followed” when Apparition offered just as much safety.  
  
No, Narcissa was far from oblivious, and it showed every time she looked at Severus. If these were different times, Severus knew she would have left Lucius in a heartbeat. But with the Dark Lord’s curtailment of “unnatural” relationships, Narcissa stayed to protect her husband. To do so took a strength Severus wished he had.  
  
But strength was hard to come by when Lucius latched his teeth onto Severus’ neck, leaving bruises they would have to use Concealment Charms for later. He could push Lucius off, tell him it was time for goodbye, but he never did. He allowed his skin to be broken, for marks to be left, and he stared at them in satisfaction later, running his fingers over the purple bruises.  
  
Strength was hard to muster when Lucius whispered filthy words into Severus’ ear, sometimes in moments of privacy, sometimes in company, quietly, for the satisfaction of watching Severus unravel before him. He could say no. He could say it was time for goodbye. But the notion of doing so never crossed his hazy mind when those words were all that ran through his head.  
  
Strength was difficult to even desire when Lucius fucked him into the wall, into the desk, into the mattress of a dingy motel. Goodbye was a word on the tip of Severus’ tongue, but it melted away the moment Lucius pressed into him, the second Lucius’ lips met his in a messy clash of tongue and teeth, the instant that their moans echoed through the room and mingled together in a symphony of cries.  
  
As they came down from their highs together, clutching at each other’s skin, Severus realized that strength was not something that he would ever have.


End file.
